Portable handheld electronic devices that have a telephony function, such as the iPhone™ multifunction mobile device by Apple Inc., have a built-in or integrated microphone located at a bottom end portion of the device which is near the user's mouth when the device is being used as a telephone handset by its user. This microphone captures a voice signal of a near end user which is then transmitted to the other party or parties of a call. The microphone may also be used to record audio signals for other device features, such as for sound recordings and videoconferences. However, if ambient noise in the environment or physical blockage of the microphone interferes with the voice signal of the near end user, then the other party of the call may not hear the voice signal as clearly as he would desire.